Two (Sweet) Couples
by shend
Summary: Dua pasang kekasih dari dua kakak beradik. Fluffy-sweety-story / Drabble / BL / HunHan!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Seme Han?**

* * *

"Bagaimana, Hun?"

Mata Sehun menyapu keseluruhan tubuh mungil Luhan dari atas ke bawah. Ia sempat terkejut tapi sisi dinginnya berhasil menutupi. Kalau menganga di depan kekasihnya, bisa turun jati diri Sehun.

"Kau kesambet apa, Lu?"

"Ish!" Luhan menghentak kakinya satu kali. Tapi begitu ia ingat imej baru yang ia miliki, Luhan menghentikan rajukannya. Ia harus keren, lebih daripada Sehun.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Dan akhirnya Luhan kembali memberatkan suara, kembali ke karakter baru miliknya.

"Kau lebih cocok dengan hoodie pink daripada pakaian itu." Sehun menatap ke jaket kulit dan _jeans_ (tambahan; yang bagian lututnya robek) yang dikenakan kekasih cantiknya. Tak lupa dengan rambut Luhan yang dinaikkan, tak lagi bermodel jamur seperti yang terakhir Sehun lihat.

"Lebih baik kau masuk." Luhan membukakan salah satu pintu lamborghini yang dibawanya.

"Kau membukakan aku pintu?" Sehun mengernyit tak suka, merasa direndahkan harga dirinya.

"Aku kan pria sejati."

"Pria sejati yang mendesah dibawah seorang Oh Sehun." Cibir Sehun. Sedikit menahan geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Paras Luhan memerah. Entah malu entah tergoda. "CEPAT MASUK KUBILANG!"

Sehun mengalah. Daripada harus mendengar suara melengking pacar sensitifnya, lebih baik ia mengalah saja. Sehun duduk, sempat melirik Luhan yang masih memegang pintu mobil.

Sehun tak menutup pintu karena tahu Luhan akan melakukannya. Begitu pintu tertutup, Luhan segera ke kursi kemudi. Duduknya dibuat dengan gerakan santai, terkesan jantan, khas seorang _seme_.

Luhan tersenyum miring melihat Sehun yang nampak bingung mencerna perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba. Ia bersorak girang dalam hati. Merasa menang karena bisa berpenampilan _gentle_ setelah Sehun meledeknya cantik terus-terusan.

Alis Luhan terangkat sebelah. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Hun?" Dan lagi ia tak menyebut Sehun dengan 'Sehunnie-Honey' atau 'My Hunhun' seperti biasa. Ingat, Luhan sudah jantan sekarang.

Sehun mengatur duduknya sebentar, menghadap ke Luhan. "Pertama, apa yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai Suho _hyung_ mau meminjamkan mobilnya padamu. Kedua, kau tak lebih dari pria manis dan cantik di mataku meski memakai pakaian aneh seperti itu. Ketiga, bagaimana dengan nasib mobilku di parkiran jika kau menyuruhku masuk kesini, bodoh!"

Luhan mengangkat satu tangannya. Berlagak keren, seperti sedang menenangkan kekasihnya yang ngambek. "Pertama, mobil ini menjadi mobilku selama Suho mendapatkan mobil _sport_ mu sebagai gantinya– "

"Kau menukar mobilku?!"

" –Kedua, berhenti mengataiku cantik karena sekarang aku sudah berbeda. Dan untuk pertanyaan ketiga, sudah terjawab di pertanyaan pertama tadi, Hun." Luhan berkata enteng. Mengabaikan pelototan tak terima dari Sehun yang merasa mobilnya dijadikan bahan gadaian.

"Jadi, mari kita pulang."

Sehun pun pasrah. Ia menyender malas di kursinya, menatap datar keluar jendela.

 _Hihihi, tingkahnya persis seperti uke yang merajuk_ –Luhan.

* * *

Bocah berkulit pucat itu nampak menunduk dalam. Ujung-ujung sepatunya menggesek tanah tak beraturan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat setangkai bunga mawar. Sesekali ia mendongak, lalu menunduk lagi. Tak kuat bertatap muka terlalu lama dengan anak dua tahun lebih tua di depannya.

"Ada apa, Haowennie?"

Ye Ziyu, bocah manis itu memiringkan kepala bingung dengan tingkah aneh Haowen. Haowen terlihat kaku. Padahal biasanya mereka main kejar-kejaran, hujan-hujanan, atau makan es krim bersama yang dibelikan Sehun. – _Karena Sehun tak mau kencan manisnya dikacaukan oleh dua bocah ingusan_.

"Um, umm..." Haowen menggumam tak jelas. Tangkai bunga di belakang tubuhnya sudah sedikit bengkok akibat diremas kuat, saking gugupnya.

" _Neee_?" Ziyu membulatkan mata. Mengerjap polos berharap kali ini sosok satunya mau bersuara.

"Ung, i-itu... ng, Ziyu?"

"Hmmm?"

Haowen menelan ludah lagi. Wajah Ziyu yang mendekat malah semakin membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu. Haowen ambil satu nafas panjang, bibirnya digigit kecil.

 _Ingat yang diajarkan hyung. Ingat yang diajarkan hyung._ –Haowen memantra dalam hati. Berusaha melaksanakan rencananya sesuai yang telah Sehun ajarkan padanya. Perihal tips menyatakan cinta.

"Umh, jadilah pacar Haowen!" Ia berkata cepat. Tangannya menyodorkan setangkai mawar yang sedikit bengkok bekas remasannya. Kepalanya menunduk. Lututnya gemetaran terasa nyaris lepas.

Ziyu menganga. Boneka rusa yang tadinya ia peluk jatuh mendarat ke tanah. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya dengan aksi tiba-tiba Haowen.

"Aku bersumpah akan _menyerang_ mu habis-habisan kalau nanti ada yang meledekku di kampus." Sehun mengomel panjang sedetik setelah ia membanting pintu mobil. Persetan dengan mobil mewah Suho. Ia tak akan sudi jika dibukakan pintu oleh Luhan.

" _'Menyerangmu'_? Bukankah sekarang aku yang _menyerang_ mu?"

Sehun mendelik, menatap Luhan yang sudah disampingnya. Si mungil mengangkat dagu menantang. "Selamanya aku yang akan memasukimu. Menggenjotmu. Camkan itu." Mata Sehun memicing, makin kesal dengan Luhan yang berlagak aneh.

"Kita buktikan nanti." Luhan membalas pedas. Matanya tak kalah sipit dari Sehun, sama-sama memicing.

Kemudian keduanya membuang tatapan. Menghadap ke pintu masuk rumah Luhan beberapa meter di depan sana. Dua pasang mata mereka membelalak mendapati ada pasangan bocah tak jauh di depan mereka. Sehun melongo tak percaya. Luhan menjatuhkan rahangnya sambil matanya melotot lebih lebar dari Sehun.

Disana, Haowen yang menunduk sambil menyodorkan setangkai bunga. Boneka rusa di tanah dekat dengan kaki Ziyu. Ziyu yang menatap Luhan dengan mata membulat sempurna.

" _Luhannie hyung_? _Omo, omo_ , _hyung_ tampan!"

Bocah enam tahun itu berlari kearah kakaknya. Pendar matanya terkagum-kagum melihat penampilan baru sang kakak. Tak ada lagi kesan menggemaskan, yang ada _manly_ dan keren, sama seperti Sehun.

Ya, itu hanya pendapat Ziyu tentu saja.

Sedangkan Haowen yang merasakan Ziyu menjauh mulai mendongakkan kepala. Ia melirik kecewa pada Ziyu yang malah asik minta digendong Luhan. Mulutnya bergetar, melengkung perlahan kearah bawah.

"Huweeee!" Tangis Haowen pecah. Mawarnya ia hempas ke tanah, berlari melewati Sehun dan Luhan yang masih membeku di tempat. Menyeberang jalanan sepi, masuk ke rumahnya dan membanting pintu keras-keras.

" _Eoh_? Haowennie?" dari balik bahu Luhan, Ziyu mengintip Haowen yang sudah menjauh. Baru sadar kesalahan yang ia buat.

Merasa bersalah, akhirnya Ziyu turun dari gendongan Luhan. Kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari menghampiri mawar di tanah, lantas menuju ke rumah Haowen.

"Haowen! Ziyu mau kok jadi pacar Haowennie!" teriakan cempreng Ziyu terdengar hingga tempat Sehun Luhan berdiri. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan saling melempar pandangan. Dan ribut mereka tentang siapa-yang- _seme_ -disini tak lagi dilanjutkan semenjak adegan drama dua bocah itu berakhir.

* * *

End of chap 1.

.

PS : Revisi nih, diganti jadi Haowen Ziyu gagapa ya?

Review neeee? /miringin pala/

.

 **Shend, 23 Maret 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Ayah Bunda**

* * *

Mata sembap itu dibawa mengarah ke langit-langit, menatap dataran polos itu dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak benar-benar kosong seandainya tak ada potongan gambar-gambar Sehun yang marah tadi siang.

Usahanya yang ingin disebut _manly_ malah berakhir dengan aksi diam-mendiamkan seperti ini. Juga, Sehun yang dihubungi tak mengangkat satu pun sejak tadi.

 _Oh, terkutuklah kau jeans robek-robek!_

Meremas gemas surainya, Luhan berada di puncak gelisah sekarang ini. Seharusnya ia mengerti, _seme_ manapun tak ingin diperlakukan seperti wanita.

" _Hyungie_?"

Cicitan lucu itu terpaksa membuat Luhan menoleh. Tak sadar sejak kapan bocah itu membuka pintu dan berdiri di ambangnya.

"Bambi tersangkut di lemari. Ziyu tidak sampai…"

"Kenapa bisa ada disana sih?!"

Ziyu berjengit, mundur selangkah ketika mendapat reaksi tak wajar dari kakaknya. Berselang dua detik matanya berubah berair, bibir gemetar. Tangannya meremas piyama Pikachu ketika suaranya mulai merengek.

" _Hiks_ –Mama…"

Luhan mendadak gelagapan. Satu hitungan ia lompat dari atas ranjang, mendekap sebentar adiknya serta mendaratkan satu kecupan di kening.

"Oh astaga–iya, iya, akan _hyungie_ ambil Bambinya."

Dan kemudian melesat cepat sebelum pendengaran Mama menangkap tangis Ziyu yang belum juga reda.

* * *

"Sudah kuduga ia tak akan menolakku."

Tubuh mungilnya yang terbalut jas hitam (yang sedari tadi Sehun pertanyakan darimana bocah tengik itu mendapatkannya) berdiri tepat di depan cermin. Menampilkan wajahnya yang tersenyum tampan dengan aksi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

 _Aku benar-benar menggoda_ –Haowen.

 _Ia bahkan memakai singlet sebagai dalaman jas_ –Sehun.

Dan yang sedang menukik alis diatas ranjang, adalah Sehun. Pemuda dengan kaus tanpa lengan itu mendengus berkali-kali setiap Haowen mulai berlagak menyebalkan.

"Kau bahkan sempat menangis tadi." Cibirnya. Teringat kejadian ketika si bocah menangis setelah sebelumnya melempar mawar ke atas tanah.

"Lupakan itu. Tidak penting."

Setelah sebelumnya meleletkan lidah, Sehun lantas beranjak ke nakas tempat dimana ponselnya bergetar sejak berpuluh menit lalu.

 **18 missed calls from Baby Han**

Jarinya nyaris mengangakat panggilan ke Sembilan belas ketika kalimat yang sama itu kembali terdengar.

"Jangan diangkat! Aku belum selesai cerita!"

Haowen, dengan mata sipitnya yang dipaksa melotot kini mengarah ke Sehun. Ini adalah momen terpenting dan pikirnya Sehun harus tahu betapa besar usahanya dalam mendapatkan Ziyu tadi.

Sehun merespon galak. Merasa sia-sia karena mengorbankan panggilan Luhan hanya untuk cerita picisan yang adiknya lebih-lebihkan itu.

"Masa bodoh! Sekarang keluar dari kamarku karena aku harus mengurusi pacarku dulu."

Bergeming. Sosok pendek yang melotot masih disana.

"Keluar atau kutunjukkan bokser Larva-mu pada Ziyu!"

Haowen lantas berjengit, melesat lari untuk mengamankan bokser-bokser favoritnya yang masih berada di kamar setrika. Ia tahu kakaknya tak main-main dan dirinya juga masih sayang harga diri di depan Ziyu.

Usai debuman pintu Sehun lantas lega. Segera meraih ponsel dan mengangkat panggilan dari kekasihnya.

"Ha–"

" _Sehunnieee! Kau marah padaku eoh? Kau marah kan? Maaf... maafkan aku sayang, aku tahu aku keterlaluan tadi siang. Aku hanya ingin_ _tampil berbeda_ _, tapi malah membuatmu kesal. Maaf, maafkan Hanhan~ Ya ya ya?_ "

Runtunan kalimat yang terdengar tergesa itu Sehun respon dengan kerutan di dahi. Sehun tahu Luhan punya kemampuan khusus untuk mengomel satu paragraf dalam satu tarikan napas, tapi yang dia bingungkan adalah alasan mengapa rusa itu tiba-tiba merengek seperti ini.

Melirik ponselnya yang masih terhubung, Sehun lantas teringat sesuatu. Respon lamban yang otaknya berikan itu membuat satu senyum jahil terbit di wajahnya.

Berdeham satu kali, mengatur nadanya agar terdengar serius. "Sudah tahu kesalahanmu?"

" _I-iya_ _._ _.._ _Sehun jangan marah lagi_."

Menangkap suara frustasi dari arah seberang, Sehun lantas menutup mulutnya–mencegah suara kikikan terdengar oleh Luhan.

"Jadi, siapa yang _seme_ disini?" Ia memancing, senyum jahil berubah jadi seringai.

" _S-Sehun seme. Luhan uke_." Terdengar lebih pelan, nyaris seperti gumaman.

Dan kenapa rusa itu bisa semenggemaskan ini? Mengucap ' _seme-uke'_ dengan nada suaranya yang seakan menahan tangis.

Atau memang sungguhan menangis? Oh, Sehun merasa seperti om-om galak sekarang.

"Sssh–sudahlah, Lu. Aku tak benar-benar marah kok."

" _Jinjja_?"

"Iya, sayangku."

Ia dibuat tersenyum lagi, kali ini benar-benar tulus. Sedikit konyol jika membedakan Luhan yang tadi siang dengan yang sekarang–tak ada miripnya sama sekali. Karena Luhan adalah lelaki manis yang menggemaskan dan sampai kapanpun akan seperti itu.

"Kenapa?" Sehun memutuskan bertanya saat mendengar dengungan.

" _Um, itu… Sehun benar sudah tidak marah?_ "

Sehun mengangguk spontan, lupa jika Luhan tak bisa menatapnya. "Memang kenapa?"

" _Biasanya kan–um, biasanya_ …"

Alis berkerut. "Biasanya?"

" _Biasanya aku akan dihukum kalau kita sudah berbaikan._ "

Sehun melotot secara tak sadar, tak mengerti apa jalan pikiran kekasihnya sehingga menganggap kegiatan bercinta adalah ritual mereka setelah berbaikan. Dan mengira Sehun masih marah sebelum pria itu mau menjamah tubuhnya.

"Tapi Lu,"

 _Bukan berarti kita harus bercinta sekarang juga kan? Tanpa begitu pun aku pasti memaafkanmu_ –Angel Hun.

 _Kalau malam-malam begini kan jadi sedikit rondenya? Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh terlelap ketika aku masih tegak? Besok pagi saja ya, biar puas_ –Devil Hun.

Entah datang darimana dua bisikan kontradiksi itu mendadak memenuhi gendang telinganya. Sehun bergeming beberapa saat, hingga ia memantapkan diri pada satu pilihan yang memang seharusnya ia pilih–

"Baik. Besok pukul tujuh, persiapkan dirimu Lulu sayang."

–yaitu pilihan favorit.

Sedang Luhan memanas di seberang jalan. Merutuki kebaikan hatinya yang sudah menawari si mesum itu _permainan_ kesukaannya. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengiyakan, _toh_ ini memang kebiasaan mereka ketika baru berbaikan.

Lantas si kecil yang nyaris tak terlihat itu buru-buru berlari ke kamar. Mengambil ponsel _pink_ nya untuk mengirim pesan pada sang kekasih baru.

 _ **To : Ayah :***_

 **Haowen, Ziyu denger Lulu hyung mau main sama Sehun hyung. Haowen nanti kesini juga ya~~**

Dibalas oleh sosok satunya dari kamar setrika.

 _ **From : Ayah :***_

 **Iya, Bun. Sekarang bunda tidur ya, nanti sakit loh :)**

Dapat dipastikan rencana _main_ Sehun dan Luhan akan gagal total karena diharuskan menjaga dua bocah kecil yang bermain di ayunan.

* * *

End of chap 2.

.

Reviewnya boleh dong ya /senyum najong/

.

 **Shend, 23 Maret 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – _Daddy_**

* * *

"Uuuh~"

"Ya ampun, Bun. Hati-hati larinya…"

"Iya, Yah. Bunda cuma mau ngambil kupu-kupu itu." Telunjuk mungilnya diarahkan pada si cantik warna-warni.

"Kalau gitu, Ayah bantu ngambilnya ya. Ayo!"

Dan tangan Haowen terjulur, siap menerima tangan Ziyu yang kini sosoknya masih berlutut dengan kondisi celana kotor terkena tanah.

Yang lebih mungil mengangguk antusias, kembali bangkit lantas lanjut berlari (kali ini diselingi lompatan-lompatan bahagia) dengan posisi lengan saling bertautan dengan Haowen.

"Kau dengar itu, Hunhun?"

Duduk di bangku dekat kolam, Sehun dan Luhan yang menyaksikan adegan barusan hanya bisa menganga di tempat. Bahkan Luhan–yang nampak lebih tidak percaya–mengorek telinga dua kali, berharap ada kesalahan pada pendengarannya tadi.

"Tentang dua anak ingusan yang menggunakan panggilan ayah-bunda, ya, aku mendengarnya."

Sehun juga tak lepas dari pemandangan itu, ketika Haowen memutuskan untuk mengambil bunga ketimbang mengambil kupu-kupu, lantas disematkan pada telinga Ziyu.

Sedangkan dirinya disini, diatas bangku keropos tengah memasang tampang bodoh tanpa melakukan hal romantis dengan Luhan (dirinya masih kesal mengingat gagalnya acara bercinta mereka).

"Kita bahkan tak pernah seperti itu."

Kalimat Sehun entah kenapa terdengar menjadi gerutuan di telinga Luhan. Lelaki manis itu menoleh, menebak-nebak bahwa Sehun tengah iri akan tingkah kedua adik mereka yang bahkan baru resmi pacaran kemarin.

"Kau ingin kupanggil 'ayah' juga?"

Dahi Sehun mengerut selagi membalas tatapan polos Luhan. Sedikit meremang hanya dengan membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

"Tidak, Lu. Itu mengerikan."

"Bagaimana kalau… _Daddy_?"

Sehun menoleh lagi, kali ini dengan raut tercengang. Meski Luhan polos, Sehun amat yakin kalau kekasihnya tak-sepolos-itu. Maksudnya– _apa-apaan dengan nada imut yang menyebut 'daddy' itu?!_

"Bukankah itu bagus? _Daddy_ … Sehun _daddy_ ~"

"Hentikan." _Sebelum aku berubah haluan menjadi kinky._

Tanpa Sehun ketahui, Luhan tengah menahan tawa menyaksikan wajah tampan kekasihnya yang tersiksa itu. Sedangkan Sehun, tangannya sudah terkepal diatas paha–berusaha menjinakkan diri.

Tapi Luhan tak semudah itu untuk putus asa.

"Uuh, _daddy_ tak mau mendengarkan _baby_. Padahal _baby_ Lu mau maiiin…"

Terbukti dari dua kakinya yang tak menapak tanah kini dibawa berayun, dengan mata mengunci tatapan pada lutut yang dirapatkan seraya bibirnya mengerucut ke depan.

"Kau–sekali lagi kau melakukannya, aku bersumpah akan–"

"Kami mau makan siang."

 _Heol?_

Dua bocah yang sempat tak diacuhkan itu kini telah berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Haowen dengan tatapan lurus dan Ziyu dengan kepala celingukan entah mencari apa. Melirik sedikit ke bawah, Sehun menemukan dua pasang tangan yang masih saling menggenggam.

"Makan siang?"

Itu Luhan yang bertanya. Sedang Sehun tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang ' _gayamu itu seperti mau mentraktir ke restoran berkelas. Beli gulali saja masih merengek minta uang_.'

"Oh, aku ingat _mama_ memasak Jjamppong di rumah."

"Tidak, Luhan _hyung_. Aku dan Ziyu akan–"

"Jjamppong?! _Jinjjayo_?"

Kalimat antusias Ziyu berhasil membuat Haowen mendelik kearahnya. Lewat tatapannya yang loh-bunda-bilang-tadi-mau-makan-berdua-saja-dengan-ayah dan terkesan seperti memelas, namun sayangnya Ziyu tak menangkap itu.

"Ayo, Haowennie! Ziyu lapar…"

Merasa tak tega dengan kekasihnya yang kini menggoyangkan tangannya, lantas Haowen mengalah. Sempat memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Sehun yang baru saja tergelak melihat ekspresinya.

" _Mamaaa_! Ziyu mau Jjamppong!" Adalah kalimat pertama usai anak itu melepas tangannya dari Haowen, memilih lari menuju dapur tempat asal aroma masakan dibanding berjalan lambat bersama kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau bahkan tak pernah menggemaskan seperti Ziyu?"

Sehun yang tahu-tahu sudah disamping Haowen bertanya setelah sebelumnya terkekeh gemas. Tengah membayangkan bahwa Luhan-nya tak kalah imut ketika masih seumur Ziyu dulu.

"Karena aku calon ayah."

Menangkap jawaban itu, Sehun selanjutnya hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada Haowen yang berubah jadi–oke, Sehun benci mengatakan ini–keren di depan Ziyu. Sedang sosok yang baru saja ia puji dalam hati itu sudah mendahuluinya, beranjak duduk tenang di samping bunda-nya (Ziyu, yang sekarang sibuk mengacung-acungkan sendok ke udara).

"Kenapa kau bahkan tak pernah sejantan Haowen?"

Sehun mendelik cepat, menangkap senyuman geli dari Luhan yang merasa telah berhasil menjahili kekasihnya.

Luhan nyaris pergi selangkah dari sampingnya ketika ia menarik lelaki itu lebih dahulu. Mendekatkan bibirnya hingga nyaris bersentuhan dengan cuping telinga Luhan, diikuti satu bisikan.

"Meragukan _kejantananku_ , sayang?"

Lalu disusul satu kecupan hangat disana.

Selagi bingung apa arti _kejantanan_ (apakah itu organ tubuh atau bentuk sifat) namun Luhan yakini sama-sama tak bermakna baik, ia merasa terancam seketika. Buru-buru Luhan melepaskan diri dari lengan Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya, lalu lari tergesa menuju _mama_ dan dua sosok kecil yang mulai menatap lapar hidangan diatas meja.

Disela tatapannya yang tak fokus pada piring selama makan, Luhan masih mampu menangkap jelas gerak bibir Sehun–yang sampai detik ini memasang seringai menyeramkan.

 _Bersiap untuk malam ini, baby_.

* * *

End of chap 3.

.

Makasih banyak yaa yang udah bersedia review dan read /mewek/

Review lagi boleh dong ya~

.

Oh ada pemberitahuan juga. Aku mutusin untuk hiatus semua fanfic selain yang ini. Ngga lama kok, sampe Mei (sampe sbmptn lewat).

Iyaa soalnya daku jadi susah fokus nulis yang berat :(

Mohon dimaklumi ya ayangs, love you always selalu~ /kecup/

Doain juga biar aku masuk univ kesayangan yaaa~

.

 **Shend, 25 Maret 2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Main**

* * *

"Hati-hati di jalan, _Eomma_!"

Tak lepas dari wajah cantik sang wanita dari jendela mobil yang terbuka, Luhan tetap berdiri disana. Melambai-lambai selagi mobil itu meninggalkan pekarangan rumah perlahan-lahan.

Selepas itu ia bawa dirinya berbalik, kembali memasuki rumah. Dan begitu sampai di ruang tengah, tangannya langsung menoyor kepala Sehun yang menyembul dari sandaran sofa.

"Anak nakal! Ibumu yang pergi, malah aku yang mengantarnya."

Sosok yang tengah duduk itu menoleh, tersenyum jenaka sembari mengambil tangan Luhan. Menariknya hingga terjatuh tepat di samping kiri.

"Jangan begitu, sayang. Dia calon mertuamu."

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Kau itu harusnya-"

"Ssshh, aku sedang nonton, Lu."

Mendengar itu, Luhan lantas meniup poninya keras. Melempar kekesalannya dengan menatap layar teve tanpa minat.

Sehun sepertinya tak begitu peka sekarang ini -salahkan film Spiderman yang terputar di depan mata. Buktinya ia tetap menyelipkan lengannya di belakang kepala Luhan, meremas lembut bahu sempit milik kekasihnya.

Ia baru benar-benar sadar dikala Luhan menyingkirkan lengannya tadi, nampak jelas terganggu dengan kontak mereka.

"Hm? Kau marah?" Bahkan suaranya yang terdengar tak acuh malah semakin memancing Luhan.

Setelah dua suapan keripik kentang, barulah Sehun menolehkan kepala untuk menemukan wajah memberengut Luhan disana.

"Sungguhan marah ya?" Kali ini terdengar sedih.

Menghabiskan tiga puluh detik untuk menatap lekat-lekat alis Luhan yang menukik, baru usai itu Sehun mematikan teve. Mencampakkan bungkus camilannya diatas meja lantas beralih mengelus pipi kembung Luhan dengan satu telunjuknya.

"Kau kelihatan gemuk kalau mengembungkan pipimu seperti ini."

Luhan menoleh, menunjukkan tukik alisnya yang semakin tajam. Yang ia tahu, ia tidak sedang mengembungkan pipi. Dan artinya, Sehun benar-benar mengatainya gemuk tadi.

"Oh, tidak. Apa aku salah lagi?"

Sehun menghentikan gerak telunjuknya, tapi tidak untuk menjauhkan jarinya dari tempat semula. Normalnya, Sehun akan merasa bersalah dan takut jika sosok manis itu memasang tampang galak lama-lama. Tapi sekarang, tidak normalnya, ia malah terkekeh. Menikmati pemandangan pipi merah muda Luhan beserta picingan matanya yang menggemaskan.

"Apapun salahku, aku minta maaf. Tapi tolong, hentikan wajah manis itu kalau kau tak ingin kutiduri."

Luhan berkedip tak percaya. Ia tahu benar bahwa Sehun itu mesum. Tapi tidak sampai menganggap bahwa wajah marahnya dianggap Sehun manis, apalagi menggoda.

"Baik. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

Luhan tak sempat merespon ketika tahu-tahu Sehun sudah menyandarkannya ke pegangan sofa. Menaunginya dengan dada bidangnya yang berlapis kaus tipis, juga satu seringai menawan yang berhasil menguapkan emosi Luhan dalam sekejap.

"Hanya kita disini, sayang. Jadi bersiap untuk ronde panjang diatas sofa."

Seketika mata Luhan melotot cemas. Baru sadar jika mereka hanya berdua di rumah Sehun. Maka ketika wajah kekasihnya mendekat dengan bibir terbuka siap melumat, sekuat tenaga Luhan dorong dada pria itu. Benar-benar kuat karena ia bukan hanya melawan Sehun, tapi juga hasratnya sendiri.

Bukan salah Luhan kalau ia tak menyukai seks diatas sofa. Kegiatan itu akan berakhir dengan pegal-pegal berlebih akibat harus menahan posisi diatas dudukan sofa yang sempit.

"Jangan disini, Sehun."

Kepalanya miring jauh-jauh, menghindar dari bibir Sehun yang semakin maju.

"Pemanasan disini, inti di kamar. Aku janji."

Jika sudah menangkap nada memelas itu, Luhan hanya bisa meluluh. Membiarkan dagunya diangkat juga bibirnya yang dihisap, kadang digigit sensual kearah atas.

Lenguhannya terlepas seiring dengan tangannya yang bergerak meremas surai Sehun. Mengacak helai rambut itu ketika jemari Sehun mulai merayap dari perutnya yang datar.

"Sehun-aku-aah.."

"Ya, Luhan sayang,"

Meninggalkan belah bibir Luhan yang mengilap, kini Sehun bawa lidahnya ke leher kekasihnya. Membagi kecupannya pada kulit halus itu selagi tangannya bergerak menyingkap pakaian Luhan sebatas dada.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tak melakukannya?"

Luhan menggeleng tak peduli. Tenggelam dalam cubitan kecil di area dadanya, juga lehernya yang kini membasah.

Sedang Sehun terkekeh. Tetap di posisi wajahnya yang tenggelam di leher Luhan, merangsang kekasihnya melalui sentuhan di atas-bawah.

"Bukan bermaksud mengganggu kalian. Tapi bisakah jangan bermain di sofa? Ada anak kecil disini."

Luhan yang nyaris mengira bahwa yang barusan adalah suara Sehun (sial, keduanya sama-sama datar!) lekas mendorong kepala Sehun menjauh. Mata bulatnya mendapati dua sosok pendek tengah mematung diatas karpet depan sofa. Beruntung untuknya, karena mata Ziyu tengah ditutup dengan sebelah telapak Haowen.

Tapi, Haowen. Bocah itu menyaksikan semuanya!

"Kau bahkan sudah menyaksikan yang lebih dari ini."

Gerutuan Sehun itu lantas membuat mata Luhan semakin melebar. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka tertangkap basah oleh dua bocah itu, lalu darimana Haowen menyaksikan yang-lebih-dari-ini tadi?

Saat menyaksikan respon kedikkan bahu acuh dari Haowen, Luhan semakin yakin ada yang salah dalam tontonan anak kecil di depannya ini.

"Ayo, sayang. Kita lanjutkan di kamar."

Luhan hendak menyela bahwa kata-kata Sehun tadi terlalu vulgar untuk diucapkan di hadapan anak-anak seusai Haowen. Tapi Haowen merespon lebih cepat dengan-

"Ya, ya, lebih baik di kamar. Dan jangan bersuara terlalu keras. Aku dan Ziyu mau main ular tangga."

-jawaban yang Luhan sesali sudah telinganya dengar.

Maka dengan pipinya yang merah memalu, Luhan segera melesat ke kamar Sehun. Meninggalkan sosok sang kekasih yang menyusul beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Sebenarnya _hyungie_ sedang main apa tadi? Padahal jangan diusir, kita kan bisa main bareng."

Dan itu adalah Ziyu, terdengar sedih karena gara-gara ular tangga, Haowen harus merebut tempat bermain kakak-kakak mereka. Matanya yang baru bisa menatap bebas dibawa mengerjap pelan kearah sosok disampingnya.

"Bukan permainan apa-apa. Lagipula Bun, itu cuma untuk dua orang." Sahut Haowen kalem-yang terdengar seperti jawaban seorang ayah kepada anak balitanya yang bertanya ' _kenapa peri gigi belum juga datang_ '. Dan kini sibuk membuka papan ular tangga dan membentangkannya diatas permadani.

"Berarti kita juga bisa main berdua?"

Ziyu berantusias, tanpa sadar mencondongkan badan ke depan dan menyangganya dengan dua tangan.

"Iya, bisa," Sejenak Haowen beralih dari papan permainan yang belum selesai ia susun. Bergerak mencubit pipi tembam Ziyu yang nampak menggemaskan. "tapi nanti ya, beberapa tahun lagi." Diakhiri dengan usakan di surai lembut kekasihnya seraya bibirnya tersenyum tampan.

Ziyu mengangguk semangat. Mendadak ceria ketika menangkap senyum dari Haowen.

"Ziyu yang merah ya, Haowen yang biru." Ziyu terdengar senang di sela gerak tangannya menempatkan dua benda kecil berbeda warna di garis _start_.

Dan yang tak ia ketahui, adalah senyum Haowen dan pandangan lembut yang diarahkan padanya sejak tadi.

 _Nanti ya kita main, Bunda._

* * *

End of chap 4.

.

Very much thanks buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan review. Selalu semangat tiap baca review kalian /love/

Info terbaru : Valinor bakal ditamatin minggu ini, ngga jadi dihiatusin hehe~

Stay tune yaa, secepatnya diupdate tuh ff kalo udah selesai

.

 **Shend, 10 April 2016**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Luhan itu…**

* * *

Kalau sedang begini, Sehun jadi ingat alasan mengapa ia berani _confess_ pada Luhan empat tahun lalu.

Luhan adalah manis.

Sehun tak perlu waktu lama untuk menarik kesimpulan tadi setelah melihat Luhan pertama kali. Tepatnya saat Luhan mengenalkan diri sebagai siswa baru—kelas dua SD. Tepatnya saat kaus kaki Luhan berada di posisi tinggi sebelah, dengan warna pink sebelah.

Bukankah itu manis?

.

.

Luhan adalah ramah.

Senyum lebar hingga membuat mata melengkung tipis seakan tak pernah lolos dari bibirnya. Meskipun itu ketika dirinya tengah berpeluh di pelajaran olahraga. Dan meskipun itu ketika Luhan dijahili anak-anak bandel yang menyukainya.

Bahkan di waktu pertama Sehun menjalani pendekatan. Sekitar kelas dua SMA—yang kini ia sesali mengapa tak dari dulu menembak Luhan—yang kala itu Sehun jalankan modus;

"Luhan, anggota kelompokmu sudah cukup?"

"Luhan, aku melupakan kotak pensilku,"

"Hey! Kau orang yang tinggal di seberang rumahku 'kan?" _—Oke, ini terdengar sangat idiot. Mereka sudah bertetangga untuk delapan tahun, demi dewa!_

"Oh, maaf, aku menghilangkan penghapusmu. Kalau begitu, janjian di taman?" _—Kenapa pula jadi janjian?_

Dan selama itu juga Luhan akan merespon dengan tarikan senyum. Senyum ramah cenderung manis yang akan selalu Sehun gilai sampai detik ini.

.

.

Luhan adalah pemalu.

Mulutnya yang seakan lebar itu tak berbanding lurus dengan kebiasaan sopan Luhan untuk tak berteriak-teriak di depan umum. Bahkan ia cenderung anggun, sebagaimana lelaki mungil itu akan menjaga tinggi nada suaranya.

Sebagaimana ketika di pesta prom kelulusan SMA mereka. Luhan dan Sehun yang bersisian, sama-sama mengenakan tuxedo berbeda warna. Sehun untuk abu dan Luhan yang hitam.

Musik kencang saat itu, berubah dari genre ballad menjadi EDM.

Sehun pun tak keberatan—dirinya memang suka segala musik. Maka ketika lagu diputar, kakinya mengetuk sesuai irama, namun tetap di posisinya berdiri sambil menyesap sirup anggur.

Berbeda sekali dengan Luhan. Yang berkali-kali memutar kepala, seakan mencari posisi tepat agar musik tak terlalu menusuk pendengarannya. Lantas lima menit setelahnya, Luhan yang merasa pusing pun meraih lengan jas Sehun. Ditarik dua kali, mencari perhatian.

Sehun memberi gestur bertanya. Dan Luhan membalas dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, namun suara yang tetap kalah dengan besar audio stereo.

"Apa?!" akhirnya Sehun berteriak, sembari mendekatkan telinga.

"$^ &$ % "

"Yang keras!"

"*%&#!#&%#(&^"

Sehun mundur sebentar. Mengernyit seraya menatap Luhan yang tengah menutup kedua telinga. Juga mengernyit.

"Kau mau keluar?!"

Luhan tak lagi menjawab, tapi mengangguk-angguk cepat hingga poninya yang ditata bergerak naik-turun. Sehun pun lantas tak memberi banyak jeda. Langsung menggamit lengan Luhan dan mencari jalan tembus dari manusia yang menari-nari.

"Di dalam terlalu berisik, aku tidak suka," suara Luhan terdengar jelas kali ini, meskipun terkesan merengek.

Sehun menumpu tangan di bahu sempit Luhan, "Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal? Seharusnya tak perlu ikut ke pesta kalau tak suka bising," katanya, baru tersadar dengan Luhan yang memaksakan diri untuk datang.

Luhan menunduk, tak nampak menjawab dengan gesturnya yang seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

Dan akhirnya Sehun pun bertanya lebih dahulu, setelah sebelum melirik tangan Luhan yang meremas celana gugup.

"Kalau aku tidak ikut, Sehun sama siapa?"

Sehun memiringkan kepala. Campuran tak percaya dan kurang menangkap kalimat Luhan—suaranya barusan benar-benar pelan.

"Acara ini untuk para pasangan. Dan… hm—Luhan pasangan Sehun,"

Dan Sehun baru sadar jika kepala di depannya semakin dibawa menunduk.

Tak bisa menahan diri untuk melihat wajah Luhan (karena dari arah sini Sehun hanya bisa menangkap tangan dan telinga Luhan, dan keduanya memerah) Sehun lalu mengangkat dagu itu. Ditahan sebentar ketika dirinya meninggalkan satu kecupan, untuk kemudian kembali menarik lengan Luhan menuju lahan parkir.

"Kita masih bisa menjadi pasangan malam ini," ujar Sehun kelewat semangat, sembari terus mengarahkan Luhan yang tak berontak.

Juga menyetir tergesa-gesa. Sehingga membuat Luhan yang di kursi kemudi meremas sabuk pengaman dengan kedua tangan. Melirik sekilas, dan Sehun lagi-lagi hanya menemukan telinga merah Luhan karena muka lelaki itu terarah ke kaca mobil.

Ah, Luhan terlalu pemalu.

.

.

"Sehun, sudah jam delapan…"

 _Luhan manis…_

"Sehunku, ayolah, kau lebih memilih bantal daripada pahaku?"

 _Luhan yang manis…_

"Oh, tampan, cepatlah bangun sebelum pasanganmu ini naik darah…"

 _Luhan, oh, Luhan…_

"OY, BANGUN KAU KERBAU! CEPAT MANDI DAN BERSIHKAN LIURMU DI SPREI ITU! EW!"

 _Shit. Kemana manisnya Luhan saat SMA dulu?!_

* * *

 **End of chap 5.**

.

Baru beres sahur dan langsung buka laptop setelah dapet pencerahan buat lanjutin ini. Hahaha… berkah puasa kali ya (berkah apaan)

Yosh, review seikhlasnya…

.

 **Shend, 20 Juni 2016**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Oh-** _ **prince**_ **-** _ **charming**_ **-Haowen**

* * *

Dari awal Ziyu sudah tahu…

"Haowen-ssi!"

Kalau berpacaran dengan Haowen…

"Kamu bekal makan apa? Sepertinya enak!"

Sama saja artinya dengan…

"Bagaimana kalau makan bersama?"

"Aku bawa sosis. Haowen suka sosis?"

Menahan sabar selama jam istirahat. _Selama_ tiga puluh menit. Dan terasa seabad untuk Ziyu yang kini meringkuk di kursi seraya menggenggam garpu erat-erat.

Tidakkah Haowen melihatnya? Kobar api dari kepala yang tertunduk itu?

"Aku suka. Ayo, kita makan bersama!"

 _—sepertinya benar-benar tidak lihat._

Telinga Ziyu seperti terbakar. Panas sepanas matanya yang kini tengah bersusah payah menahan airmata.

Ia nyaris terisak begitu mendapati Haowen—yang duduk disebelahnya, mereka sebangku—malah sibuk makan bersama anak-anak kecil berkepang dua itu.

Tapi Ziyu menahannya; hasrat untuk berteriak cengeng. Karena bagaimanapun, kakaknya pernah berkata bahwa— _"Kita itu manly, Zi. Terlahir sebagai manly dan akan selamanya menjadi manly. Kau mengerti?"_

Maka, dibanding membiarkan laju airmatanya keluar, Ziyu lebih memilih untuk berdiri. Lalu berlari cepat-cepat tanpa mau peduli dengan Haowen yang keheranan—suara decit kursi saat ia bangkit tadi berhasil menarik perhatian.

Ziyu kecil berlari, dengan sepatu Hello Kitty dan langkah pendek sesuai dengan panjang kakinya.

 _ **Bruk**_

Sebelum kemudian ia tersandung dan mendarat dengan dagu terlebih dahulu.

Ziyu mungkin _manly_ , ia masih bisa bersikap wajar saat menghadapi Haowen yang dikerubungi anak perempuan. Tapi tidak untuk nyeri di dagunya. Rasanya benar-benar—

"Mamaaaa! Hyungiee… Huaaaa!"

—sakit sekali.

.

.

Beruntung Haowen diizinkan untuk pulang. Berdalih bahwa anak laki-laki itu ingin mengantar Ziyu agar sampai rumah dengan selamat, maka disinilah mereka berdua. Jalan setapak menuju rumah mereka yang hanya berjarak tiga blok dari sekolah.

"Cup cup…"

Hanya itu interaksi mereka berdua. Atau tepatnya, hanya Haowen yang bersuara. Ziyu tak benar-benar menoleh bahkan saat Haowen menanyakannya masih sakit atau tidak.

Haowen, sebagai calon ayah yang baik, tak bisa memaksa Ziyu untuk bercerita. Ia juga tak ingin jauh-jauh dari samping Ziyu meskipun anak itu menolak untuk bergandengan tangan.

 _Sabar, aku harus terbiasa. Nanti kalau sudah nikah, pasti sesekali bakal berantem begini… —_ Haowen melantur sendiri. Akibat Ziyu yang tak kunjung memberikan satu patah kata, pikirannya pun jadi menjalar kemana-mana.

.

.

"Ada lagi, ada lagi,"

Luhan menoleh, terkesan malas. Malas karena tak ingin bertambah merona dari ini.

"Belakangan ini aku suka sekali menatap langit sore hari," Sehun mengangkat kepalanya ke langit-langit ruang tamu, mencoba menghayati isi kalimatnya sendiri.

Luhan berdeham sebentar, "Kenapa?"  
"Karena merah di ufuk barat mengingatkanku dengan pipimu yang merona seperti ini," gemas Sehun, sembari dua jarinya menarik sebelah pipi Luhan.

"Gombal murah!" Luhan mendengus sekali, baru membuang muka agar tak menangkap cengiran tampan Sehun lebih lama. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah gosong—saking lamanya terbakar.

Sial. Sudah berapa lama telinganya tak mendengar rayuan _cheesy_ dari Sehun?

Mungkin lain kali Luhan akan melarang Sehun untuk bergaul dengan Chanyeol. Si raksasa itu handal sekali dalam merayu.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita main sekarang?"

Dalam sekejap, suara Sehun berubah. Kini lebih cenderung seperti om-om di kelab malam.

Luhan menoleh membawa alisnya yang ditekuk. Mendapati Sehun yang tempat duduknya sudah tak berjarak dengan dirinya sendiri. Tak sadar jika merah di pipinya belum lenyap dan Sehun terkekeh menyenangkan menatap itu.

"Seharusnya aku jangan senang ketika digombali tadi," Luhan sedih pura-pura, namun masih dapat Sehun mengerti bahwa… Luhan _pun ingin main_ dengannya.

Dengan mata berbinar, Sehun lantas meraih tangan Luhan, "Ke kamar sekara—"

"Kami pulang…"

Tapi tidak ketika Ziyu tiba-tiba datang dan kemudian naik ke pangkuan Luhan untuk memeluk. Sedikit jarak di belakang, ada Haowen yang baru menutup pintu dengan kedua tas yang berada di depan dan belakang tubuhnya (satu milik Ziyu).

"Ziyu? Kenapa?"

Luhan bergerak mengelus punggung adiknya ketika merasakan tetes basah di baju yang ia kenakan.

Namun Sehun tak berniat menjauh dengan tetap merangkulkan satu tangannya di leher Luhan. Seakan tak rela jika lagi-lagi acara mainnya digagalkan oleh dua _smurf_ tak tahu diri.

"Lu, bukankah kita mau— _Akh_!"

Tidak, bukan cubitan Luhan yang menjadi penyebab teriakan mendadak Sehun. Tapi Haowen yang tahu-tahu duduk di pangkuannya tanpa peduli _posisinya benar_ _atau_ _tidak_.

Karena Haowen jarang sekali dipangku dan Sehun yang tidak siap harus tiba-tiba mendapat beban berat di bagian bawah.

Sehun sudah siap menyuarakan linu di bagian privatnya ketika Haowen lebih dahulu angkat suara, "Ziyu tadi jatuh, dagunya berdarah. Terus Haowen antar pulang,"

Mata Luhan langsung melebar begitu menangkap 'berdarah' tadi. Lebih lebar lagi ketika ia melihat sendiri bagaimana dagu kecil Ziyu yang kini diperban (tadi ia tak sempat lihat, Ziyu sedang menunduk ketika datang).

Dan akhirnya mata berair Ziyu terarah ke Luhan, "Hyungie… Sakit…"

"Cup cup bunda…" Haowen mengelus punggung Ziyu, tak peduli dengan Sehun yang terus mendorongnya agar turun dari pangkuan.

Tapi Ziyu malah mendelik menerima itu. Matanya terkesan penuh dendam ketika menatap Haowen, dan sebelum Luhan sempat bertanya, anak kecil itu sudah lebih dahulu menarik leher Luhan. Untuk kemudian berbisik, "Ziyu nangis gara-gara Haowen. Dia selingkuh di depan Ziyu sama banyak anak perempuan,"

Luhan tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Dan sedetik setelah itu, setelah yakin dari raut wajah Ziyu, matanya berubah. Seakan menusuk Haowen agar segera mati di tempat.

Tidak, Haowen tidak takut. Cenderung ke heran karena dua pasang mata itu kini menatapnya dengan cara menggemaskan.

Sehun yang merasa hal ini buang-buang waktu demi _kebutuhan primernya_ , mencoba mengalihkan Luhan dengan saura kikuk, "Em, Lu, kita… jadi 'kan?"

"Tidak. Sebelum Haowen minta maaf pada Ziyu."

"Eh? Tapi itu bukan masalah kita—"

"Ayo Zi, hyungie ganti perbannya…"

Berselang beberapa detik, Luhan pun tahu-tahu sudah berdiri dari posisi semula. Menggendong Ziyu seraya menepuk sedikit bokong adiknya. Berusaha tuli dari teriakan frustasi Sehun—kedengarannya pacarnya itu sudah terlanjur _turn on_.

Sehun tak bisa apapun kecuali merenung, " _Adikku_ yang malang…"

Membuat Haowen menoleh, merasa janggal karena jarang sekali Sehun mengasihaninya.

"Bukan kau, bocah! Sekarang turun dari pahaku— _Akh_! Pelan-pelan!"

* * *

 **End of chap 6.**

.

Check out the previous chapter!

Itu juga baru diupload hoho

.

Boleh review boleh kok ^_^

.

 **Shend, 22 Juni 2016**


End file.
